Problem: Solve for $m$. $3-2(9+2m)=m$ $m =$
We need to manipulate the equation to get $ m $ by itself. $\begin{aligned} 3-2(9+2m) &= m \\\\ 3-18-4m &= m~~~~~~~~~~\gray{\text{Distribute}}\\\\ -4m-15 &= m~~~~~~~~~~\gray{\text{Combine like terms}}\\\\ -4m-15{+4m} &= m{+4m} ~~~~~~~~~~\gray{\text{Add 4m to each side}}\\\\ -15&=5m ~~~~~~~~~~\gray{\text{Combine like terms}}\\\\ \dfrac{-15}{{5}}&= \dfrac{5m}{{5}}~~~~~~~~~~\gray{\text{Divide each side by 5}} \\\\ m &= {-3} ~~~~~~~~~~\gray{\text{Simplify}}\\\\ \end{aligned}$ The answer: $ m = {-3 }~~~~~~~~$ [Let's check our work!]